Modern bumper systems for the front ends of motor vehicles generally comprise a vertically structured build, with an upper section which is constructed in order to intercept collisions with oncoming vehicles, and a lower section, which is constructed, in the event of a collision involving a pedestrian, to absorb the impact on the shin bone of a pedestrian to avoid deformation of the pedestrian's knee joint which in the event of an unprotected collision with the upper region of the bumper could lead to serious knee injuries.
Bumper systems of this kind are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,822 B1, EP 1 286 863 A2 and EP 1 038 732 A1, for example. A bumper system according to the overall term of claim 1 is particularly known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,822.
The lower section of the outer shell support is fixed here either directly to the main chassis beam of the motor vehicle frame or to an assembly support. Directly fixing it to the main chassis beam often proves difficult for space reasons and for reasons of access. The manufacture of a special purpose assembly support is costly and increases the effort involved in the assembly of the automobile.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object of the invention is to particularize a bumper system which can be employed generally and is easy to assemble. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary, detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.